To Expect
by white pedal
Summary: "Mai?" Valon asked "Will I be a good dad?"


_This is based on a fanart Adurr made in my request, and this also a thank you to Adurr for making the picture:)_

_Enjoy:)_

Mai was sitting on the chair that morning. She was rubbing her seventh month pregnant stomach and smiled to herself.

She often wondered about the situation since she got pregnant. Will the baby be a boy or girl? will she be a good mother?

That question made Mai worry the most because she didn't have the best parents while she was growing up. She was always alone in the mansion while her parents went to parties and never really came home.

That point Mai considered herself an orphan, if her parents weren't going to be there for her then she might as well say she doesn't have a family.

Mai was always a free spirit, she was never really into settling into one place for too long. But now she was having a baby she didn't want to leave that much.

She was out of her trace of mind when she got a kiss on the cheek. She looked up and she saw Valon smiling at her.

"Mornin' love." Valon said. He went to sit at the other end of the table with his coffee, today was his day off from work and he wanted to spend the day with his pregnant wife.

Mai smiled and rubbed her stomach "morning to you to."

"So how are ya feelin?" Valon asked.

Mai smirked at the question "as always Valon I'm fine, I won't have the baby for another two months."

Valon laughs a bit "I know, but since you are getting so big it kinda scares me tha' one day your water will break." Valon went wide eyed when he realized his mistake.

Mai was giving him a deadly glare.

"Are you applying that I'm fat Valon?" Mai said in a voice that was like a knife cutting through him. Valon had to think fast.

"Wha' no it's jus' tha' the baby is getting big you see and it looks like you're ready to give birth an-" Valon was cut off as Mai gave a "oof!" and held her stomach.

"Mai wha' wrong!?" Valon said in concern. Mai gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked." Mai rubbed her stomach.

Valon got excited "Really!?" he wasted no time and got out of his chair and pressed his ear and hands on his wife's belly.

"Ello? Daddy to baby, do you copy?" Valon says playfully. He taps his finger and points at Mai's stomach to get the baby's reaction.

Mai rolls her eyes but smiled. Valon may be childish at time but he can be really cute, she continues to smile at Valon and the baby's bonding.

"It's me daddy!" Valon says in a sweet voice as he continued rubbing Mai's belly. He stooped and laid his head on top of the stomach.

He continued to stay like that until he spoke "Mai? Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

Mai blinked in confusion at the brunette "that's a silly question why would you ask that?"

Valon continued to remain silent. Until he looked up at Mai with his chin on top of her stomach.

"It's just tha'..ever since I was an ankle biter I never 'ad parents you know."

Mai now understood why he was concerned. When he was four years old his parents abandoned him, only to find out later they were his adoptive parents which made things worse considering that not even people who were not related to Valon didn't want him. He was afraid he might do something similar when he was to become a parent.

"Valon," Mai says "they were scum and you knew what they did was wrong. I highly doubt you would make the same mistake and let history repeat itself."

"True," Valon says "but afta they abandoned me..I did a lot of bad things Mai, things I still ain't proud of today."

Valon was talking about how he got into a lot of fights when he was a little boy. Valon fought to survive on the streets, even when Mother Mary took him in and on that night when the church burned down he accused five men of doing the deed and killing the poor nun inside.

So on that night he killed them in vengeance and so they would never hurt anyone else again. Only to find out that Dartz paid them to start the fire and it caused him to go to juvie.

He was scared that his past would make him a horrible role model as a parent.

Mai kissed his head "you won't fail Valon, you are a good guy that made mistakes in his life."

Valon smiled at Mai. He kissed her belly and then her red rose lips.

"Let's 'ope for the best." Valon said with a grin.

"It'll work out" Mai replied.

Mai got up to sit in the living room. She looked at Valon.

"So if it's a girl what do you want to name her?" Mai asked.

Valon put his finger on his chin. Since they found out about the baby they have been coming up with names non stop, they had no idea it would be difficult especially since there is a baby coming and they need to prepare.

"I really like the name Celeste." Valon says.

Mai raised an eyebrow "Why's that?"

"Because when I was in the church Mother Mary's mum was named Celeste. And well.." Valon blushed a bit and looked away "I acted like I didn't care but..I thought Celeste was a righ' pretty name and though' abou' naming me first girl Celeste."

Mai blinked but then giggled "Aren't you sweet!" Mai sat up on the couch.

"And for boys I have Greg, Louis, Jacob, Jordan.." Mai said he last name.

"No," Valon says "I will not name me son Jordan...especially since I met a bloke named Jordan who I despise."

Mai figured out what he meant.

"Oh right..Jordan is the name of Joey's.." Mai didn't finish that sentence.

She hated Jordan Wheeler. When she found out that he abused Joey and Serenity she immediately disliked the man, and when she found out that Jordan had murdered Joey she cried all night.

Valon clenched his fist.

"Tha' bloke is the reason 'e's dead. After I met 'im in prison to ask him why he did it he said that Joey ruined his life and so did 'is ex wife, he made me sick and I couldn't believe that he was his father," Valon looks at Mai "I couldn't believe he, a father, just ended his own sons life, and for what? a stupid mistake that he shouldn't had made in the first place. In the end Joey paid the price..."

Mai placed her arm around Valon.

"How can a drunkard like him ended up with such a good son like Joey who stood by him and supported him?" Mai asked in disgust "people like him don't deserve children, especially since they will kill them eventually."

Valon put his hand on Mai's lap "I always wanted parents, but when I met Jordan..I think that some people are better off not knowing their parents than be with parents who beat 'em up and hated them since they were born."

The room was silent for a moment. Only the sound of the clock ticking.

Mai and Valon looked at each other, as if they read each others minds.

"I think I found the perfect name if our baby is a boy." Mai said.

"Same 'ere love." Valon says.

They looked at Mai's stomach and Valon rubbed t.

"Kid, if you're a boy..your name will be Joey. Right after a worthy rival me and your mummy 'ad, and we will give you the family tha' Joey senior didn't 'ave because of his wanker folks."

Mai laughed "Valon watch your mouth, I already deal with one potty mouth I don't need a second one!"

Valon hugged Mai.

"Wha' to expect Mai?" Valon says with a smirk "our kid will 'ave my genes, cunning, brave, good looking-"

"hopefully the baby will have my smarts." Mai says.

Valon was taken back by that comment "'ey!" Mai laughs again.

_Feel free to leave a review:) I hope Mai and Valon weren't too OOC_


End file.
